The present invention relates to a module, particularly an item dispensing module such as a printer module, and to a terminal including such a module. In particular, the invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), such as an automated teller machine (ATM), including such a module. The present invention also relates to a method of fulfilling pre-arranged transactions at a self-service terminal.
ATMs typically include a printer module for providing users with transaction receipts, mini statements, and such like. These printer modules typically include a print engine and a microcontroller for controlling the print engine.
The print engine performs printing functions, such as: feeding paper to a print head, printing data onto the fed paper, cutting the printed paper, and feeding the cut printed paper out through a receipt slot in an ATM's fascia for removal by a user.
The microcontroller provides the print engine with the commands and data necessary for performing these printing functions. The microcontroller also monitors the operation of the print engine and provides state of health information to an ATM controller. This state of health information includes the amount of paper remaining.
Printer modules are typically connected to the ATM controller by a secure serial channel because sensitive account information is sent to the printer module by the ATM controller.
There are a large number of ATMs installed throughout the world, most of them owned and operated by financial institutions, and many of these ATMs have printer modules. These ATMs are expensive to purchase and maintain. It is therefore desirable to use these ATMs for other functions in addition to providing financial transactions, so that additional revenue can be generated.
With the increase in electronic transactions, it has become common to purchase tickets by telephone using a credit or debit card.
One problem associated with this is that to enable a purchaser to redeem the ticket, a physical ticket has to be supplied because many venues are not able to accept electronic tickets. Posting a ticket to a purchaser introduces a delay, which makes postal delivery unsuitable for last minute purchase of tickets.
ATMs could be used to print tickets, but it is a complex task to route data through an ATM network. In addition, ATM networks are secure private networks, so many financial institutions would be unwilling to grant access to these networks to third party ticket suppliers.